1. Field
The present invention relates to a satellite tracking antenna system with improved tracking characteristics, which independently controls an elevation angle and an azimuth angle of an antenna according to the movement of a vehicle, controls the elevation angle of the antenna only when a satellite elevation-angle variation is equal to or higher than a reference value, so that it can improve the tracking speed and performance of the satellite, and a method for controlling the satellite tracking antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, the conventional satellite tracking antenna system has been installed in a moving vehicle, so that it must continuously track the satellite location according to the movement of the vehicle, and must rotate the direction of the antenna.